


Clueless

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: lemon drops and/or vulcan handporn with oblivious!kirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karmic_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=karmic_fic).



Three chocolate martinis and Spock is leaning against Jim's shoulder, and Jim counts the night as a success. He's been trying to loosen up his awesome-but-uptight First for _years_.

"What are you drinking, Jim?"

"Lemon drops." Jim picks up one of the shot glasses, licks the sugar on the rim, and tosses it back. "Girly drink, I know, but I like them."

He lifts another glass, but hot fingers wrap around his own. "May I?" Spock asks. Spock's fingers slide over Jim's as the shot glass switches hands, and Jim gulps as he watches Spock swallow.

Their fingers brush again as Spock hands him the glass, and Jim swears Spock's doing it on purpose. Spock gives him a look that is almost a smile, and Jim knows he's missing _something_.


End file.
